Two-Face (Arkham Series)
Summary District Attorney Harvey "Harv" Dent was one of Batman's strongest allies in Gotham City, until Carmine Falcone threw acid in Dent's face, and hideously scarred him. The wounds fractured Dent's psyche, and he was reborn as Two-Face: a schizoid criminal mastermind, obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm, a "two-headed" trick silver dollar, was damaged on one side from the attack, and Dent had seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. Two-Face flipped it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman's efforts to reform his former ally, Dent was consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes were designed to prove out his diametric philosophy. In other words, his crimes usually revolved around the number two; for example, he would rob the Second National Bank on Febuary 22nd. Two-Face served as a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham City, the main antagonist of Catwoman's Storyline, a supporting antagonist in Batman: Arkham Knight and the main antagonist of A Flip of a Coin DLC. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with weapons Name: Harvey Dent, Two-Face Origin: Batman: Arkham Gender: Male Age: In his early 40s Classification: Former Gotham City Distric Attorney, Criminal, Gang Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Particulary firearms), Skilled Marksman, Explosion Manipulation with rocket launchers, Strong Will, Social Influencing, Expert in political tactics and Law, Pain Tolerance, Skilled Tactician Attack Potency: Small Building level (Fought Batman on multiple occasions and is roughly comparable to him. Can fight Catwoman and Robin to an extent) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can immediately respond to Batman and Catwoman's attacks. Managed to shoot Batman before he could react and did the same with Robin later). Subsonic (Uses grenade launchers) to Supersonic+ with guns Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 ' 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (It took many hits to Catwoman to put him down. Endured many strikes from Batman before being defeated. Survived having his head frozen by Killer Frost) Stamina: High (Displayed incredible determination in various situations, such like when he still attempted to fight the Falcone's while his face was being scarred by acid) Range: Standard melee range, hundred of meters with guns and other weapons Standard Equipment: Dual pistols, rocket launchers and a two-headed coin scarred in one of the sides. Intelligence: High. Although he was mutilated and his mind was fractured by his accident, Two-Face remained very charismatic and able to keep many criminals around him. He uses very effective political campaign tactics to convince new recruits and is ready to welcome anyone in his group to Arkham City. Moreover, although his group is the smallest and the weakest, he is the boss of the most sympathetic crime and is more appreciated by his men than other crime lords. His fragile mental state can also be an advantage because he allows Dent to be unpredictable and therefore makes him an opponent difficult to fight. Moreover, he has a huge determination; even after his humiliation by Catwoman and his defeat against Batman, he continued to try to take control of Arkham City and never gave up. Weaknesses: Absolutely obsessed with duality. Relies on coin to make decisions, which makes him extremely dangerous, because if fate decides on death then he will act on it, and becomes catatonic if it is removed from him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Crazy Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Social Influencers Category:Lawyers Category:Rocket Users Category:Weapon Users